May Peace Be With You
by Flutte
Summary: Kaydriella has been through alot already. Her family is gone (dead) and now has to trust others that they will treat her kindly. What she doesn't realize is that there is much more to her than she even knows. This "young' elf warrior struggles to find her place in society because she is "different". See how Kay' grows and changes thrpugh time. Please R&R thanx. My first Fanfic


It has been almost two hundred years since she died. I can't help but to think of her now when I' am this close to where it happened. It was here. Right here was where she left me, my little sister Rose. As I wonder these woods I think about everything I could have done to save her.

_**Flashback:**_

_She is running? Why is she running? She knows she can't get far. Why would she do this? Have hardly any time to think. I have to focus on getting Rose back home._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _

_I quickly turn to see which direction the noise came from and sprinted towards that direction. I ignored any pain I was feeling at that moment. I was oblivious to anything else other than my sister. I kept running and running until I found it, the monster killing my sister as I break through the shrub. I quickly notch an arrow and fire it straight through the beasts head. The beast falls to the ground a second after. I walked over to my sister's body and just stayed there. I started to cry. Nothing else mattered in my life now that my sister was gone. Rose was my everything. She gave me reason and purpose to continue on. Now I just lay here holding an empty capsule with no soul anymore. _

_**End Flashback**_

It is because of her I am so much stronger now. I couldn't protect her so now I protect those who cannot protect themselves.

I return back to Rivendell stopping at each tree to gently place my hand on their trunks. Oh how I admired trees. I even taught a few to speak.

Once I reached the library, it was already the evening. Lindir then appeared at my side. Lindir was always so kind to me.

"My Lady Kay? How are you feeling this day?"

"Alright. Why do you ask Lindir?."

"You seemed down before you left for the forest and I hate to see such a wonder be so gloom"

I smile at his generous compliment

"You are too kind to me Lindir. You can always make me simle."

"I am glad you still show that beautiful smile of yours."

Lindir is always a breath of fresh air when around. He makes all the bad go away kind of like lord Elrond too. We continued to talk until Lindir was summoned by Lord Elrond. I then continued to find a few books that would catch my interests and proceeded back to my room. Almost to my room I spot Arwen waiting outside my door. _Oh boy what did I do now? _ I think to myself silently. As I approach Arwen as face suddenly turns into this joyous smile that is very contagious.

"Kay my dear, I would enquire a big favor from you."

"What can I help you with Arwen?"_oh boy am I in trouble or something?_

"I want to throw a big party and invite all the elves from all over middle earth. Would you be so kind as to come?"

_Arwen this is not a favor. This is torture. _I hate parties and Arwen always invites the highest elves still in Middle Earth. Plus I would have to wear a dress and it must get the Arwen seal of approval first.

"Arwen, you know I really don't like parties"

"I know Elane but just this once please come. I need you here at this party. I want you to come and enjoy yourself. After all what's a party if your friends won't even show up. Plus you owe me one. Remember?"

"(*sigh) Alright, but I am not letting you pick out my dress. Shall I remind you of thelast time you picked out my dress?"

"That won't be necessary Kay. Oh this will be the best party ever thank you. I cannot wait!"

Watching Arwen skip happily down the hall made me smile and think _what the heck did I just agree to?_

"Arwen, hang on a moment. Just exactly who else will be at this party?"

"You shall see my good friend. Perhaps even and elf for yourself" she winks at me

Just then a big grin crept upon her face as if I just played right into her plan. She then quickly turns and disappears down the hall.

Finally I have made it to my room. This day always makes me sad but I just need to get past it. I then close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep where my dreams take flight. There is however and unsettling feeling on Arwen's diabolical plan but I am exhausted so I cannot think about too long without falling into a full slumber…..


End file.
